A Little Help From A Friend
by PassionFish
Summary: Swimming pools are fun! COMPLETED


A Little Help From A Friend  
by PASSIONFISH  
  
Buffy packed her clothes into her swimming bag, careful not to crease her clothing and to place her towel at the top of the bag - in easy reach.  
  
Bag in hand she opened the changing room door and secured her clothes in a bright red locker. She exchanged the hair bobble around her wrist with the key attached to an red elastic band.  
  
She moved over to the large mirror just outside the pool entrance and brushed her hair back. She lowered her hands, looking over her red bikini with a critical eye.  
  
Deciding that all was of the good she smiled at her reflection then walked out of the changing area.  
  
The pool itself was decorated like a rainforest with tall palm trees and large leafed plants ornating the edges. There were three little waterfalls in the farthest corner of the pool, with pretty shrubs surrounding them amoungst the stones and pebbles.  
  
It was the final period of the night - the late night adult stint between 10 pm and one am. Set about for those who wanted to swim without young children splashing them! Dark, blue lights replaced the bright white ones of the daytime, giving the place a more comfortable feel to it.  
  
Buffy was aware of the life guard's quiet murmurs about her 'swim suit' and she smiled slightly. *Go, go slayer hearing!*  
  
She walked down to the deeper end of the pool and sat down on the edge, her legs dangling in the pool. She looked around the pool. There were a couple of girls talking in the corner - obviously not here for swimming but rather the hunky life guards.  
  
She recognised them from the dorms; though not actual friends or acquaintences even. *Okay, so I've seen them around move on...*  
  
There was an elderly woman doing a slow breast stroke and a reasonably attractive older guy swimming back and forth, occasionnally pausing to take deep breaths in the shallow end of the pool.  
  
Buffy gently slipped into the water, diving under the water like a dolphin. She glided like a fish to the other end of the pool, never breaking for air. She flung her head back, flipping her hair neatly down her back before swimming back to the other end this time above water.  
  
She'd done about twenty lengths when she felt his presence. Well, it could have been one of two people. Angel or him. And since it was very unlikely that the brooding one would be here it had to be what was behind door number two. Buffy sighed, he always managed to ruin her fun non-slayey things. *Stupid Billy Idol Wanabe!*  
  
So he helped occasionally and only 'cause he lost that bet with Whistler - he's meant to stay in cemetaries and crypts not be out in bars and cinemas...and now swimming pools? What is up with the Hellmouth?  
  
Her eyes scanned the barely lit pool, wondering when he was going to pop out. Eventually her gaze fell on the men's changing room door and her lips parted a gasp at the sight.  
  
His white blonde hair was slicked back and wet from the pre-pool shower he'd taken. Water dropplets slid down his chest, his wet trunks moulding to his legs, outlining his muscles. The black suit setting off his alabaster skin which appeared almost silver in the blue light. As he walked his muscles rippled and Buffy's inner muscles clenched in want.  
  
Buffy could hear the college girls speaking lustfully about him and glowered jealously at them. As she realised what she'd just done she cursed herself mentally. She averted her eyes from his six pack as he walked over to the pool and pushed off again, not wanting to be caught blatantly oogling her mortal enemey.  
  
Spike walked slowly over to the pool, aware of the college girls appreciative words. *The wonders of vampire hearing.*  
  
He'd decided to come down to the pool the other day after the witch had mentioned they had a late night session. Drusilla had loved to go swimming, so much that she made him only kill people for their houses if they had a pool. He hadn't been in years, what with the whole Sunnydale Slayer mess, and had decided to get back in to it.  
  
As he passed the girls he flashed them his patented sexy smile and swallowed a laugh as they giggled, batting their eyes at him. He eye'd the water before stepping down the metalic steps at the side of the pool. The vampire sighed as the cool water hit his shoulders as he crouched down.  
  
He frowned as a familliar scent hit his nose, but passed it off as her simply being here before since he couldn't see her. He was about to kick off when there was a water disturbance at the other end of the pool and he looked up. His throat went dry as the slayer threw her head back, her arms moving to sweep her hair back.  
  
He watched with perceptive sight as her breasts rose with the motion, bobbing on the top of the water. He swallowed a groan, telling himself he was not turned on by this.  
  
Attempting to will away his naughty thoughts he kicked off under the water, swimming through the greenish liquid like a pro.  
  
Buffy watched as his blonde head swam back and forth at a furious pace, the slayer half-wondering if he was going to break for air - for appearances' sake if not for the metabolical need. So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the elderly woman until she spoke.  
  
"He's a cutie."  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy turned in the water to face the grey-haired woman. Buffy frowned, the woman looked familiar but she couldn't place the face.  
  
"The young boy." She indicated to the vampire who had finally took a pause so as not to arouse suspicion.  
  
Buffy blushed at being caught and then as her brain caught on to what had been said she tried not to laugh at the idea of Spike being called a 'young boy' and answered the lady, "Oh, yeah...he is."  
  
The woman smiled as Buffy's eyes darted across the pool only to return to hers' faster still. "Are you two dating?"  
  
"What? Noooo, no, no, no, no!" Buffy responded vhemently. "Not at all, no." She frowned, "Why do you ask?"  
  
The old woman smiled knowingly, "He was watching you."  
  
"He was?" Buffy asked a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh, huh." She nodded her head over to the pool where Spike was still pretending to catch his breath. "You should go get him."  
  
"WHAT! No, I don't think so he's..." Buffy wasn't quite sure how to put why they couldn't, "We're like...mortal enemies."  
  
The old woman laughed and after a moment Buffy let out a little laugh herself. "I'm Anne."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
The slayer extended her hand to take the other woman's. As they touched a jolt of light jumped from the woman to Buffy and Buffy hastily retracted her hand in surprise. She shivered all over and felt a strange burst of energy spread through her body.  
  
"Just a little help from a friend. To seperate you must allow yourself to admit what you feel." Anne whispered before dissappearing into the water.  
  
Buffy's eyes bugged and she stared at the water, trying to get her thoughts together. Between the vampire hottie at the other end of the pool, the odd conversation and the dissappearing old woman her brain was a little mussed.  
  
Before she could stop herself she let out aa small yelp as her body began to glide under the water towards Spike. She tried valiently to push backwards but even slayer strength was no match for the powerful magic.  
  
Buffy began to swear under her breath as she saw the college girls flocking around the vampire, giggling and flicking their hair. Batting their eyes as they spoke then swooning at his accent.  
  
Buffy's inner rant was hastily forestalled when she realised she was still 'floating' towards them. Pushing out her arms she began to swim. As the slayer bean to move herself towards the vampire the magic thrumming in her viens began to ebb.  
  
She watched with wide eyes as the little white lights she'd seen travel into her shoot out of her finger tips. They skimmed the green water and shot straight at where the vampire's heart would have beat.  
  
Buffy nearly stumbled in her strokes as the mystical pull left her and she haistily pushed off to the other end, far away from Spike. *And his teenage harem. Isn't it like fucking a baby since he's as old as dirt?* She thought jelously.  
  
"Spike? What a weird name!" One of the girls exclaimed, batting her eyes at him.  
  
Spike smirked, "It's just a nick-name, ducks." He shivered as he felt the magic enter his body and he stood straighter, looking over the college girls' heads to where he could see the slayer swimming across the pool. He rooted his feet firmly on the tiled floor as he felt his body being pulled towards her and mentally frowned.  
  
"So do you..." The second began only to be cut off.  
  
"If you'll excuse me.." He left the sentance dangling as the pull of magic became to great and he hastily swam to the other end of the pool.  
  
His vampiric hearing caught the second girl's words, "Rude Much!" but he ignored them.  
  
He reached the other side just as the slayer was about to kick off again and he caught her around the waist.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed as she was pulled roughly to his body. She struggled as he moved them to a corner, but her attmepts were futile; it was as if she was super-glued to him. "Get off me!" She shouted.  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" One of the life guards came hurriedly to the pool side.  
  
"We're fine." Spike said tightly, his eyes flashing at Buffy in warning.  
  
The life guard raised his eyebrows suspiciously and went to ask Buffy but she just gave him a fake smile and said in an air head voice, "Sorry, I got a bit excited."  
  
The man nodded and walked away and the slayer looked dangerously in to the eyes of the far-too-close-for-comfort vampire, "Spike, let go of me."  
  
"I'm not even holding you, pet." Spike said, lifting up his arms to show her his hands, the gesture reminicent of one so long ago.  
  
"But I'm still...." Buffy looked down between them only to discover that their abdomen's appeared to be 'stuck' together. Only, although there was a few inches between them it was as if they were being held together by a magnetic force.  
  
Spike followed her gaze, though his was some what distracted by the scrap of red cloth covering her breasts. "Don't you own anything that covers you?" He asked exhasperated.  
  
Buffy followed his gaze and slapped him on the chest as she blushed, "Stop looking! And this is covering me."  
  
Spike grunted indifferently and then sighed, leaning his head back against the marble edge. This was just fucking priceless. Of all postions to be stuck in. With the object of your desire straddling your waist.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?!"  
  
"Beats me, pet."  
  
"Great!"  
  
They stood like that for some time, neither talking just both thinking about how the hell they could get out of this. Spike stiffened as he felt Buffy's legs rise and wrap around him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, glaring at her as he attempted to forceg his reaction down with thoughts of killing Angel. Slowly, painnfully, with pleanty of holy water.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
Fortunatly she didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
"Spike, we've been stood here for thirty minutes. While you have something to lean on I'm just being suspended here and my legs are killing me." The tiredness in her voice made him soften his glare.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, 'oh'. Look if you're that uncomfortable then can we move over to the stairs and let me sit down..."  
  
"While I what? Emmerse myself in water, coming up for 'breath' now and then?"  
  
"Fine. Just shut up." She glanced up at the clock which read 1/4 to One. "This is way past my slayer bedtime." Her eyes drooped then shot open again as she tried to stay up in the uncomfortable position.  
  
"Fuck it." She growled after a few mintutes and let her head drop onto his shoulder as she closed her eyes.  
  
A few mintues later Buffy spoke again, "The dissappearing woman said, 'to seperate you must allow yourself to feel' or 'acknowledge what you feel' or something. What do you think it means?"  
  
"Dissappearing woman?" Spike frowned.  
  
"Hmmm?" Buffy asked, deep in thought.  
  
"Dissappearing woman?" Spike asked again.  
  
"Oh, yeah I was talking to this old woman before I felt strangly drawn to you!" Buffy giggled.  
  
"I don't see how this is funny." Spike snapped.  
  
"Neither do I." Buffy snapped back, but Spike felt a single tear drop on to his shoulder. "Maybe we have to tell each other that we hate each other." Buffy suggested.  
  
"We do that all the time slayer why would someone curse us to make us say that?" Spike asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, whats your theory Einstien?"  
  
"Okay..." Spike placed his hands on her waist and pushed her away so that she was facing him. "I hate you."  
  
"I hate you too." She said back, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
They waited a moment and when nothing happened Buffy looked away and up towards the clock, it was nearly one - which is when the pool closed. As she looked back her face was suddenly pulled and she gasped as the magic stopped her nose to nose with the vampire.  
  
"This is really getting old." Buffy murmured, thier lips almost touching.  
  
Spike growled low in his cheast, the sound vibrating through the slayer, creating little ripples in the water. She was so close...her scent was all around him. And it was all he could think about. The whole Slayer/Vampire thing - fuck it. He had to have her.  
  
"I want you so much, slayer." The murmured words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
"What?!" Buffy squeaked.  
  
Instead of a verbal response Spike pressed his lips to hers. They barely felt the magically enforced gap brake away as the slayer pushed her body up against the vampire, her arms wrapping around his neck as his moved around her waist.  
  
Buffy rubbed herself down on to his arousal, which she'd felt since wrapping her legs around him. She heard him growl, his hands sliding up her back and around the front of her bikini top.  
  
THE POOL WILL BE CLOSING IN TEN MINUTES. PLEASE ENSURE ALL BELONGS ARE OUT OF THE PUBLIC LOCKERS AND CHANGING AREAS, AS THEY ARE CLEARED OUT EVERY NIGHT. THANK YOU.  
  
The tannoy system broke into their kiss and Buffy moved away reluctantly. "We better go."  
  
Spike grabbed the back of her head, bringing her mouth back to his. "I'll see you out side." He said as he broke off the kiss, gently turning the slayer in his arms.  
  
Buffy frowned when she found herself infront of the metalic stairs leading out of the pool. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and moved up, pushing herself out of the pool.  
  
The vampire swallowed, his eyes glazing over as he took in her bathing suit in its entirety - or lack there of.  
  
"Spike...Spike...Spike?"  
  
She was calling him, "Huh?"  
  
She smiled cheekily, "You coming?"  
  
He shook his head snapping out of it. "Not yet, but soon, baby!" He ignored the steps, hoisting himself up using only his arms.  
  
Buffy licked her lips as she watched the water droplets trinkle off his sculpted body as his muscles flexed.  
  
Spike looked down at her, noting the glassy look now in her eye. With a growl he snaked his arm around her waist, his mouth crashing down on hers to deliver a bruising kiss.  
  
Buffy stumbled a bit when he abruptly released her. Spike shot her a cheaky grin, accentualting his cheakbones, "Race you out, pet."  
  
And with that he swept out of the pool, leaving a stunned slayer in his wake.  
  
----  
  
From behind a tree, outside, an elderly woman emerged, a youthful grin on her face as she watched a young slayer and vampire exit the swimming pool hand-in-hand.  
  
She smiled fondly as the vampire pulled the slayer into his arms, kissing her passionately as he continued to move them to his waiting car.  
  
"Young love." She murmured to herself before vanishing much as she had done before.  
  
----  
  
An elderly man sat on his swinging love-seat on his back porch, watching as his two great-grandchildren played in the garden infront of him.  
  
He smiled as he felt her presence: a bond as strong as theirs had never broken or dimmed even over the past century.  
  
"Have fun, love?" He asked as she materialised beside him. He lifted his arm, wrapping it around her as she leaned into him.  
  
"Yep. All done and dusted." She looked up at him, a cheaky grin on her lips.  
  
"I hope not literally." He remarked, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.  
  
She poked him in his side, breaking away slightly so that she could speak, "Do you miss it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our youth." She clarified.  
  
"I was never that young." He murmured laconically. He caught her hand before she could poke him again, and held it in his, his fingers absently brushing over the wedding band that was on her left hand.  
  
"Well, do you?" She asked again, a hint of vunerability in her eyes.  
  
"Never." He reassured her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"The only thing I've ever wanted is you. Age, time, demons - it doesn't matter. So long as we're together...and how sappy does that sound?" Spike asked, cocking a scarred eyebrow.  
  
"Very sappy, but I love you anyway." She closed the gap between them, kissing his familiar lips.  
  
"Granma...Granpa....come and see!" Excited voices broke into their haze and they slowly pulled apart.  
  
Buffy stood, agile even though she was well over a hundred. Spike stood a moment later, taking her hand as the two children took their free ones, pulling them down a winding garden path to see the special wonder they'd discovered.  
  
Buffy stood within the circle of her lover's arms as they watched the children excitedly converse, both to each other and to them, over the big- bummed frog they'd found...and named "Buttocks".  
  
"I love you." Spike whispered into Buffy's ear.  
  
"I love you too." She answered, before bending down to pet Buttocks the wonder frog.  
  
In the background the sun began to set, casting a magestic golden light over the happy couple.  
  
The End 


End file.
